L'Emblème du Feu en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Fire Emblem Fates principalement, parfois Awakening ou Echoes à l'occasion, écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles. Un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Avancement du recueil, des thèmes et des personnages abordés selon les aléas des soirées drabbles. Multi-thèmes.
1. Série 1

**Nuit -** Fates - 98 mots

Il faisait toujours nuit, au royaume de Nohr. Un ciel sombre, une aura ténébreuse, des volutes de brouillard, voici ce qui voilait le ciel de ce pays en permanence. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression, due au manque de soleil , mais Corrin avait pour autant le sentiment d'avoir été élevé dans une nuit omniprésente. Lui qui venait d'un royaume de soleil et de lumière, il se sentait pourtant appartenir à ces ténèbres, et il savait, avant même de devoir choisir, que la nuit tomberait, sur son destin et sur sa famille adoptive. Car c'était à la nuit qu'il appartenait.

/

 **Eveil -** Awakening - 118 mots

Le jour où Chrom et Lissa le réveillèrent dans ce champ paisible fut comme la toute première journée de son existence. Le réveil avait été un peu difficile, parce qu'il ressentait un léger mal de crâne dû à la nuit peu reposante qu'il avait passée, couché à même le sol, et puis surtout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était et où il se trouvait. Pour autant, ça avait été un réveil plutôt calme et paisible, dans un endroit agréable, en une fin d'après-midi magnifique, entouré de gens charmants. S'ils avaient su, alors, ce qu'ils allaient perdre et gagner en le réveillant... En fait, ça n'aurait probablement rien changé. Ils l'auraient réveillé de toute façon.

/

 **Etalon -** Fates **-** 106 mots

Les enfants royaux de Nohr affectionnaient particulièrement les montures. Parmi ces fiers animaux, il y en avait un qui intriguait particulièrement Corrin. L'étalon que chevauchait Léo lui faisait penser de façon troublante à son jeune frère. Pas seulement à cause de la couleur noire de sa robe, qui rappelait la façon dont le jeune prince s'habillait, mais aussi son caractère fier, faussement détaché et toujours calme, néanmoins très facile à vexer. Ce jour-là, alors que Corrin tâchait malencontreusement la robe de l'étalon, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard indigné et le jeune dragon éclata de rire. C'était dingue, mais cet animal lui rappelait terriblement son petit frère.

/

 **Gourmandise** \- Awakening - 118 mots

Tharja avait tout parié sous la gourmandise de Luzbelle. Puisque la jeune stratège avait été quelque peu douchée par sa personnalité légèrement inquiétante, lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre façon de gagner son amitié. Ce n'était pas en lui parlant de ses potions étranges, de ses sorts ou de ses livres de magie noire qu'elle y parviendrait. Alors...

"Tiens, je t'ai préparé une tourte aux anguilles. Ton plat préféré !"

Et Tharja avait fourré une bouchée de la tourte directement dans la bouche de Luzbelle. Qui avait voulu protester, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Eh oui, parier sur sa gourmandise avait bel et bien fonctionné. Maintenant, Luzbelle devait réaliser qu'elles étaient âmes sœurs, sans aucun doute.

/

 **Surf** \- Fates - 132 mots

Ses frères et sœurs n'en loupaient pas une. Non contents de le catapulter tout seul sur une île déserte, parce que Corrin avait eu la bonne idée de gagner un séjour tropical et refusé de s'en servir, soi-disant que sa famille le méritait plus que lui, ils attendaient maintenant de lui qu'il participe au moins à une activité typique des îles. Lui qui aurait préféré sortir uniquement à la nuit tombée et boire du jus de tomate... Léo jeta un coup d'oeil vers le spot de... surf, là-bas, au milieu des vagues. Du surf ! Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais si ses frères, ses sœurs et ses vassaux voulaient le forcer à essayer, qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'il leur ramène des souvenirs des îles. Non mais.

/

 **Ordre** \- Fates - 167 mots

On aurait pu croire que, en tant que prince héritier, Xander était plus du genre à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir. Mais le futur roi est lui aussi soumis à son père, qui est son souverain direct, plus encore que le peuple ou que les élites du royaume. Car, après tout, il est son plus fervent soldat, son plus fidèle allié. Mais parfois, les ordres de Garon allaient trop loin. Lorsque, ce jour-là, en voyant Corrin revenir d'Hoshido, où il avait sans doute appris ses véritables origines, Garon ordonna froidement à son fils "Xander, tue Corrin sur-le-champ", le prince héritier comprit que, même si c'était les ordres, même si c'était son père, même si c'était son roi, il ne pouvait plus obéir. Plus encore, il ne le devait plus. Car Corrin était son frère. Et que, puisqu'il les avait choisis, allant même jusqu'à renier sa famille de sang, il serait toujours de son côté. Quels que soient les ordres donnés.


	2. Série 2

**Diverger** \- Fates - 99 mots

Leurs opinions de ce que pouvait être une famille avaient drastiquement divergé dès le départ. Pour eux, sa famille de sang, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi -quoi que ce dernier ne l'appréciât pas le moins du monde- et Sakura, les siens, c'était les membres de la famille dont il était issu par le sang et la chair. Mais Corrin avait une opinion bien différente. Il aimait Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise, sa famille d'adoption, ceux avec qui il avait grandi, et ce lien revêtait encore plus de force que tous les arguments raisonnables que sa famille de sang pouvait lui sortir.

 **Chantage** \- Fates - 118 mots

Kamui n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère Ryoma puisse lui faire un chantage pareil. C'était pire que monstrueux. C'était inhumain ! "Nous sommes en guerre, Kamui", aurait sombrement rétorqué Léo s'il avait été là. Oui, ils étaient en guerre, tous les moyens étaient bons, mais était-ce une raison ? "Reviens avec nous, Kamui, et j'ordonnerai à mes troupes de se retirer du palais !" avait décrété Ryoma. Il savait qu'Élise allait mourir sans les médicaments qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château, et il se servait de ça pour lui faire cet affreux chantage. La vie de sa petite sœur contre la sienne... elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa famille de sang abuserait de stratagèmes aussi immondes.

 **Couronne** \- Fates - 148 mots

Léo fixa sombrement la couronne qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était bien elle, la prestigieuse couronne d'ébène que revêtaient tous les rois et reines de Nohr, celle que son père avait portée avant lui, celle pour laquelle ses demi-frères et sœurs s'étaient battus, poussés pour la plupart par leur mère concubine du roi. Cette couronne, elle faisait de lui le roi de Nohr. Sauf que c'était à Xander qu'elle revenait. Cette couronne dans ses mains signifiait que son grand frère était mort, que sa grande sœur s'était retirée des affaires du royaume, que son frère adoptif les avait quittés, que sa petite sœur était morte. Léo serra les dents. Il se foutait bien de cette couronne ! Il voulait juste que sa famille soit en vie, là, réunie, auprès de lui. Alors, le nouveau roi d'à peine quinze ans se courba en avant et se mit à hurler.

 **Fourrure** \- Fates - 140 mots

Shigure avait toujours eu davantage l'apparence d'un humain que celle d'un Ulfedhin, ces hommes-loups couverts de fourrure qui arpentaient les froides montagnes de Nohr. Sa petite sœur Velouria avait tout d'une louve, elle, par contre, avec ses longues oreilles, ses cheveux soyeux et sa queue joueuse. Et elle aimait, par-dessus tout, que son grand frère lui brosse longuement la fourrure, intérêt que Shigure n'avait jamais vraiment compris, à part pour le côté relaxant et affectueux de la chose. Mais, quand Velouria décida de faire la même chose, il comprit vite qu'il avait fait erreur en ne soignant jamais sa fourrure sous forme animale. Elle était pleine de bourres et de nœuds. Le jeune homme serra les dents tandis que Velouria tirait sans douceur sur la brosse. Il allait en falloir, des brossages, pour que ça devienne enfin une activité agréable

 **Bougie** \- Awakening - 115 mots

Les bougies étaient des denrées précieuses, tout autant que la nourriture ou les armes. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi on pensait en premier, lorsqu'il fallait renouveler les stocks, mais Asutarû veillait toujours à ce que de pleines réserves de bougies se trouvent dans le convoi de leur armée. Il en avait besoin lorsqu'il étudiait tard le soir, penché sur des livres de stratégie militaire, dans la tente qui lui avait été allouée. Et Chrom, qui l'avait longuement observé, veillait toujours à renouveler la réserve, lui aussi. Car il ne se lassait jamais d'observer le visage de son stratège, accoudé à la table au-dessus de dizaines de livres, à la lueur tremblotante de la bougie.

 **Sortir** \- Fates - 111 mots

Depuis que Kamui était partie, l'ambiance au château était pire qu'épouvantable. Eux quatre, qui avaient été une famille si soudée auparavant, ils ne se regardaient même plus en face. Alors, Élise n'en pouvait plus, elle devait sortir d'ici, et vite... Retrouver les ruelles animées de la ville basse de Windmire, cachées sous les artères principales de la capitale. Là où personne ne lui rappellerait en permanence que sa sœur avait préféré partir. Elle pourrait peut-être vendre des fleurs pour aider son ancienne nounou à joindre les deux bouts... Et puis, quelqu'un la percuta dans la rue, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle la vit... Sans y croire vraiment, et pourtant...

"Kamui ?"

 **Phénomène** **-** Fates - 97 mots

Kamui ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce phénomène. Comment diable Azura et elle pouvaient-elles traverser un lac une minute plus tôt, et puis se retrouver étendue sur un vaste promontoire rocheux recouvert d'herbe la seconde d'après, à observer, à travers des trouées de ciel, les ruines d'une cité ancienne flotter au-dessus d'elles ? La jeune princesse regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Azura, pour sa part, n'avait pas tellement l'air inquiète d'être passée d'un monde à l'autre au coeur d'un tourbillon d'écume. C'était surtout la présence de son amie qui lui posait problème. Et ça, c'était peut-être encore plus étrange.


	3. Série 3

**Brouillard** \- Fates - 104 mots

Le brouillard empoisonné rongeait jusqu'à la pierre dure et austère des tombes. Corrin avait souvent entendu parler de la Forêt de la Mélancolie, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit si oppressante, mortelle et froide. Ce brouillard était une véritable malédiction; il devait sûrement contenir un sort, car, lorsque le jeune prince se retourna, ses frères et sœurs et ses alliés hoshidiens étaient complètement immobilisés, prisonniers des volutes mortelles. C'était une vraie vision de cauchemar, et puis le brouillard s'ouvrit devant lui et son frère adoptif apparu. Aussi froid et intransigeant que la forêt, mais il était là. Et, curieusement, Corrin en était heureux.

/

 **Masque** \- Echoes - 132 mots

Célica s'était bien sûr demandé qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque, qui était ce chevalier inconnu qui tînt assez à elle pour la suivre et la protéger, semant le doute dans ses aspirations mais toujours de manière sensée, puis disparaissant dans la nature. Un jour, elle l'avait confronté. Ses leçons de morale avaient fini par l'agacer. Que pouvait-il bien savoir d'elle, pour oser critiquer ses choix ? Elle qui avait tout perdu ! Et puis, le chevalier avait ôté son masque. Il avait bien vieilli de dix ans, mais elle le reconnut instantanément.

"Conrad !"

C'était bien lui, son grand frère qu'elle avait cru mort pendant tout ce temps ! Alors, Célica poussa un petit cri de chagrin et de joie et, sans y penser davantage, se jeta dans ses bras.

/

 **Acculé** \- Fates - 129 mots

Corrin savait qu'il était coincé. Xander l'avait acculé dans un renfoncement de mur duquel il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Le jeune prince se maudit tout bas. Combien de fois son aîné lui avait-il répété de ne pas se laisser surprendre de la sorte ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté Nohr, il n'avait pas progressé d'un chouïa, de ce côté-là ! Son frère adoptif s'avançait vers lui, l'épée brandie, prêt à le transpercer de sa lame. Corrin savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, et pourtant, il lança sa propre épée en avant... qui plongea dans le ventre de son frère. Du sang chaud lui éclaboussa le visage. Blême, sous le choc, Corrin se mit à trembler. Sans le soutien de ce renfoncement de mur, il se serait effondré.

/

 **Remords** \- Fates - 147 mots

Corrin s'était souvent senti coupable au cours de sa vie. Quand il désobéissait à Gunther, qu'il se fâchait avec l'un de ses frères et sœurs, faisait une bêtise. Mais, contrairement à tous ceux qui les avaient précédés, ces remords-là seraient éternels. Acerbes, déchirants, profondément fichés dans son coeur même, et ce pour toujours. Il avait déchiré sa famille adoptive, qui l'avait tant aimé et qu'il avait tant chérie durant toutes ces années. Il avait tué son grand frère de ses mains, ainsi que son père, et sa petite sœur était morte pour le protéger. Sa grande sœur avait le coeur brisé, son petit frère se retrouvait seul pour l'éternité. En un autre temps, avec un autre choix, une autre histoire, ils seraient encore tous ensemble, comme une famille. Et ces remords, ces remords d'avoir détruit ces êtres qu'il aimait, lui rappelleraient pour toujours ce qu'il avait fait.

/

 **Encens** \- Echoes- 108 mots

Mila foula de ses petits pieds délicats l'herbe douce, puis les marches en marbre blanc du temple. Les mortels s'écartaient sur son passage avec des courbettes et des révérences; elle leur sourit gentiment et continua sa route à travers le lieu de culte, humant au passage une odeur riche et légère d'encens. Loin de la humer avec délectation, elle fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas. Au fond du temps, assis sur son trône, son frère Duma affichait un air à la fois furibond et gêné. Mila sourit et se retint de pouffer. Les humains qui les vénéraient semblaient ignorer que son frère Duma, tout-puissant dieu dragon, était allergique à l'encens.

/

 **Sinistre** \- Fates - 105 mots

Kamui n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette balade dans les montagnes hoshidiennes. Pourtant, le cadre était enchanteur : immense ciel bleu azur, grands arbres majestueux, magnifique tapis de feuilles orange, rouges et or. Mais il se dégageait de ce lieu quelque chose de sinistre.

"Heu... Kamui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Élise ? s'enquit la jeune princesse en se tournant vers sa petite sœur. Tu peux me tenir la main si tu as trop peur."

Elle ne devait pas être la seule à ressentir une aura sinistre planer sur cet endroit. Et encore, elles n'avaient pas vu les tas d'ossements humains dissimulés sous les feuilles d'automne.

/

 **Bagatelle** \- Fates - 127 mots

Niles n'avait jamais été du genre à manquer à son devoir de vassal auprès du prince Léo pour quelque bagatelle. C'était un homme tordu, tendancieux et impitoyable, mais il était profondément attaché à son maître, et jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Et là, si son coeur le tiraillait avec une force insupportable entre secourir Messire Léo ou protéger Messire Corrin, c'était bien la preuve que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'aîné des deux princes n'était pas qu'une bagatelle. Il était sincèrement amoureux de cet homme. Et Messire Léo aimait profondément Messire Corrin, qui était son frère. Il ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de le faire passer avant lui, surtout en lui ayant ordonné de protéger son aîné, à tout prix.


	4. Série 4

**Ossements** \- Echoes - 105 mots

Les sous-sols du temple de Duma étaient envahis de créatures de cauchemar, mortes puis ressuscitées, brandissant au-dessus de leur tête des épées d'os ou de flamme. Il y en avait partout, et l'armée de Celica était assaillie de tous côtés depuis que Jedah les avait précipités dans ces caves obscures. Conrad démantela une nouvelle horreur avec sa lance bénie, puis se tourna sans attendre vers celles qui débarquaient depuis une brèche dans le mur. S'il voulait sauver sa sœur, tant pis, il devait les éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ce Jedah croyait ? Ces tas d'ossements ne lui faisaient pas peur !

/

 **Tempête** \- Fates - 122 mots

Postés sur le pont du bateau, Corrin et Léo observaient les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Le vent, déjà, soufflait un peu plus rudement que d'ordinaire, balayant leurs cheveux respectivement blancs et blonds; la mer s'agitait et cognait contre la coque.

"Ça n'engage que moi, mais je crois qu'il va y avoir une tempête, déclara Léo en fronçant les sourcils.

-On dirait, acquiesça son frère, guère rassuré. Je suppose que ça va pas mal secouer."

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

"Ne le dis à personne, mais j'ai le mal de mer quand l'eau s'agite trop, avoua Léo.

-Et moi, je n'ai jamais été sur un bateau avant, soupira Corrin.

-Oui. Je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de beaucoup de seaux."

/

 **Chant** \- Fates- 119 mots

Petit Shigure avait souvent essayé d'apprendre le chant à bébé Velouria. C'était une discipline sacrée pour leur mère, dont les chansons puissantes et hypnotiques avaient le don d'exorciser le Mal ou de guérir les blessures. Un don que Shigure avait hérité d'elle, mais rien à faire, sa petite sœur était incapable de produire des mélopées aussi envoûtantes et captivantes qu'eux. De produire des mélopées tout court, d'ailleurs. Oui, en déplaise à sa mère, Velouria était nulle en chant. Et puis, un jour, Shigure l'entendit hurler à la lune avec leur père et la meute d'hommes-loups dont ils étaient pour moitié issus. Et c'est là que, frappé, il comprit. Velouria possédait elle aussi le pouvoir de produire des chants merveilleux.

/

 **Célébration** \- Fates - 125 mots

Il y avait du monde partout, si bien que Xander, Léo, Élise et Camilla étaient certains que le plan astral allait déborder. Partout, ce n'était que paysans des villages alentours, soldats fidèles à leur frère adoptif, quelques petits nobles amicaux ou bourgeois alliés, qui avaient investi la cour du château caché pour la célébration du mariage de Niles et de Corrin. Ils étaient tellement occupés à compter les invités qu'ils remarquèrent un peu trop tard que la personne la plus importante de la cérémonie manquait : Corrin. Avant que tout le monde se mette à paniquer, Léo intervint :

"Pas de panique, je vais le chercher."

Lui savait exactement où son frère se trouvait. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son témoin.

/

 **Révélation** \- Fates - 167 mots

Un jour, Kamui avait recueilli un étrange oiseau blessé. Elle l'avait soigné et, à peine quelques semaines après, alors que le curieux animal avait disparu, Lilith était arrivée. Douce Lilith, ses yeux verts, sa longue tresse bleue et rouge, ses oreilles pointues. Sa dévouée servante, qui avait comblé sa solitude à la forteresse nord... qu'elle avait aimée... Oui, Kamui tenait à Lilith comme à un membre de sa propre famille.

"C'est exact, répondit Lilith à une question formulée par Xander, en se tortillant, très gênée. Je suis l'une des filles du dragon Anankos..."

Ce faisant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, dérobé, honteux, à Kamui qui l'observait. Et soudain, la jeune princesse comprit. Comme une révélation, la vérité flasha dans son esprit.

"Une de ses filles ? Mais alors... !"

Alors ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

"Ma sœur !"

Lilith était sa demi-sœur ! Douce, tendre Lilith qu'elle avait aimée comme sa famille pendant toutes ces années ! Ainsi, son coeur ne s'était pas trompé.

/

 **Jacuzzi** \- Fates - 90 mots

Corrin avait souvent eu l'occasion de barboter dans les sources chaudes du château, mais ce bain secoué de remous était tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces "jacuzzis", mais y tremper les pieds était assez tentant. Et ça le fut d'autant plus lorsque Niles émergea au milieu du bassin, ses beaux cheveux blancs et humides encore plus entortillés que d'habitude.

"Vous êtes seul ? ronronna le hors-la-loi en apercevant son époux. Venez par ici. Je ne vais pas vous manger..."

De ça, Corrin en doutait fortement.

/

 **Duveteux** \- Fates - 158 mots

Les longs cheveux blancs de Takumi étaient parmi les plus duveteux que Corrin avait jamais touchés. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, il ne se lassait jamais de les caresser longuement lorsqu'il défaisait un à un les rubans rouges qui les retenaient noués à une queue-de-cheval compliquée. Ces longues séances où il brossait les cheveux de son jeune frère, qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant le mois passé, étaient douces et réconfortantes, chaleureuses. Elles le rapprochaient de ce jeune homme qui se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, malgré sa bonne volonté.

Douces, chaleureuses... ces heures étaient également un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Car il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Corrin connaissait, dans les cheveux duquel il adorait enfouir ses doigts jadis, car ils étaient aussi duveteux que le plumage d'un petit oiseau. Son petit frère adoptif, Léo. A ces occasions-là, Corrin se souvenait également qu'il l'avait abandonné pour cet autre frère, inconnu, dont il brossait les cheveux.


	5. Série 5

**Voile** \- Fates - 118 mots

En Nohr, le voile de mariée était aussi important que la robe. Il symbolisait l'envol de la promise vers une vie nouvelle, vers une large étendue de bonheur, aussi légère et transparente qu'un voile, qui s'étendait devant elle. Mais en Nohr, les voiles étaient également décorés par la famille de la mariée, afin qu'ils soient également artisans de son bonheur, qu'ils restent auprès d'elle malgré les années. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle avançait vers sa promise de la tribu du vent, ses beaux cheveux blancs recouverts du voile transparent semé de minuscules perles scintillantes que ses sœurs, ses vassaux, ses amis et même ses frères y avaient brodé pour elle, Kamui s'était rarement sentie aussi heureuse et aussi légère.

/

 **Parapluie** \- Fates - 155 mots

Bien sûr, ses sœurs de sang l'avaient convié à l'enterrement de leurs deux frères, mais Corrin n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'y rendre. Après tout, leurs frères, c'était lui qui les avait tués. Pas par choix, jamais par choix, mais le résultat était le même. Tout le monde en Hoshido le haïssait. Il s'était rendu sur la tombe de Ryoma et de Takumi un jour pluvieux où personne ne se risquait dans le cimetière royal. Il pleuvait tant qu'il remarqua à peine les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une corolle de tissus apparaisse au-dessus de sa tête et l'abrite de la pluie. Il releva alors son visage baigné de pleurs et croisa le regard triste de son frère adoptif Xander.

"Allez, jeune prince, murmura celui-ci. Rentrons à la maison."

Corrin secoua la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Xander. Le parapluie s'envola mais l'abri contre les larmes, lui, resta.

/

 **Fatalité** \- Fates - 158 mots

Corrin était né parmi eux, en Hoshido. Il avait été choisi par Yato, l'épée divine. Il ne pouvait que se battre du côté du bien et de la justice. Et le reste, les douleurs qui venaient avec cet état de fait, ce n'était après tout que la fatalité. Sa famille adoptive qu'il avait décimée, son grand frère adoré et sa petite sœur chérie qui avaient péri ? La fatalité. Flora qui s'était brûlée vive, Lilith qui était morte pour le sauver ? La fatalité. La ruine de son royaume d'adoption, l'humiliation de la terre qui l'avait élevé ? La fatalité. Le fardeau de roi qu'il imposait à son petit frère adoptif, le coeur brisé de sa grande sœur adoptive ? La fatalité. Mais un jour, comme une révélation épouvantable, Corrin se demanda... était-ce vraiment la fatalité, ou malgré ses racines hoshidiennes, aurait-il pu faire un autre choix ? Un choix qui aurait épargné la famille qu'il aimait ?

/

 **Douleur** \- Fates - 153 mots

Jamais de sa vie Corrin n'aurait cru ressentir une douleur aussi atroce. C'était plus déchirant que toutes ses peines, plus terrifiant que toutes ses solitudes, plus atroce que la mort de sa mère qu'il avait si peu connue. C'était tout simplement impossible à supporter.

"Xander ! _Xander_ !"

Et Corrin eut beau hurler, se griffer la poitrine comme s'il voulait arracher son coeur et ne plus souffrir, tenir le visage blême de son grand frère dans ses mains, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Xander était mort, ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé -plus que lui-même, plus que sa vie-, il était mort et c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

" _Xander_ !"

Corrin était presque fou de douleur, et les mots de Xander résonnaient encore dans sa tête :

 _"Nous tous les cinq ensemble... c'est le souvenir que je chéris le plus au monde..."_

Et c'était pire, tout cet amour, c'était encore pire.

/

 **Fantôme** \- Echoes - 140 mots

Celica ne se cachait jamais lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises. Invariablement, par acquis de conscience, la petite fille finissait par se dénoncer. De toute façon, elle n'en faisait pratiquement jamais, des bêtises, et elle n'avait donc rien à craindre du fantôme qui emportait les enfants pas sages. En revanche, lorsqu'elle aperçut son grand frère Conrad caché sous son lit, elle comprit que lui avait sans doute des choses à se reprocher. Il avait cassé le grand vase de l'entrée ! Celui que tout le monde cherchait partout ! A force de parler, elle réussit à le convaincre de se dénoncer. A la condition qu'elle lui tienne la main, et puis de s'excuser elle aussi, même si elle n'avait rien fait. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'un fantôme vienne emporter son grand frère adoré.

/

 **Aveuglement** \- Fates - 155 mots

Xander s'était persuadé que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose à faire. En défendant avec acharnement son royaume contre les assauts de l'armée de Corrin, il protégeait sa patrie, son peuple, son histoire et ceux qu'il aimait. Son père avait raison de s'acharner sur Corrin, après tout il l'avait voulu ainsi !

En vérité, l'aveuglement de Xander sur les agissements cruels de son père, et la volonté de paix de son frère, venait de sa profonde blessure. Ce frère qu'il avait chéri et protégé toute sa vie, même en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, les avait trahis. En s'alliant aux Hoshidiens, il travaillait à leur perte !

Tout à sa douleur de devoir se battre pour son royaume, Xander ne voulait surtout pas voir l'amour que Corrin leur portait encore. Car s'il le voyait, il verrait que lui aussi l'aimait encore. Et alors il n'aurait plus la volonté de se battre.

/

 **Désir** \- Fates - 151 mots

L'amour charnel, ce n'était pas une chose que l'on s'était soucié d'enseigner au prince Corrin, reclus et enfermé au fin fond de la forteresse nord. A la limite, Gunther avait bien essayé, mais s'était vite retrouvé très mal à l'aise. Il avait donc bouclé le sujet, et le jeune prince savait à peine ce qu'impliquait le désir. En vingt ans, il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

Au détour d'un arbre, Corrin attrapa du bout des doigts la cape bleue de Niles et l'entraina avec lui. Il se sentait tellement chaud, tellement fébrile et un peu déboussolé. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour son époux était presque insupportable, par moments. Il en était horriblement gêné après coup, mais Niles se contentait de sourire. Et, heureusement pour le jeune prince, du peu de choses que le hors-la-loi s'interdisait de faire, "faire l'amour dans la forêt pendant que l'armée est au repos" n'en faisait pas partie.


	6. Série 6

**Avantage** \- Fates - 121 mots

Niles était né pauvre, sa mère et son père étaient des gens du peuple qui l'avaient abandonné dans un monde sans pitié où les voleurs comme lui n'avaient aucun droit ni aucune chance. Il avait toujours méprisé la noblesse et ses avantages, et maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans leur situation, il était considérablement gêné. Il se retrouvait à dormir dans une chambre spacieuse et magnifique du château Krakenburg, il mangeait à la meilleure table, ses penderies étaient pleines des plus beaux habits. Et des domestiques le servaient, et on s'adressait à lui avec respect. Mais, surtout, il était l'époux d'un prince qui l'enlaçait par le cou et lui murmurait des mots d'amour, une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais osé rêver.

/

 **Chapeau** \- Fates - 146 mots

C'était un joli chapeau blanc à larges bords que sa mère la forçait à porter lorsqu'elle jouait dans le parc du château. La petite princesse Camilla, âgée de sept ans, n'aimait pas porter des chapeaux. Son champ de vision s'en trouvait réduit, c'était mauvais pour une future guerrière... car, elle l'avait décidé, être un chevalier wyverne, c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Une bourrasque souleva sa robe printanière et lui arracha le chapeau, l'envoyant rouler à travers le parc. En maugréant, elle se lança à sa poursuite. C'est alors qu'un garçon, âgé d'environ dix ans, rattrapa son couvre-chef et le lui tendit.

"Tiens, tu as, heu... perdu ça..."

Camilla prit le chapeau sans trouver quoi répondre. Ce garçon, elle l'avait reconnu. C'était son demi-frère Xander, le fils de leur père le Roi et de la Reine. Elle décida alors que ce chapeau, finalement, elle ne le quitterait plus.

/

 **Piano** \- Fates - 111 mots

Corrin était un véritable virtuose du piano. Il savait tirer à l'instrument des mélodies toutes plus belles, plus envoûtantes et plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Takumi aimait beaucoup l'écouter jouer. Il avait appris, grâce au son de cet instrument, des choses sur son frère disparu qu'il n'aurait jamais comprises avec des mots seuls. Comme aujourd'hui... c'était une triste journée d'octobre, et Corrin arrachait au piano des mélopées sublimes, si pleines de larmes et d'amour que Takumi comprit, sans aucun doute, que son aîné devait penser au défunt prince Xander, son frère adoptif. Il apprendrait plus tard, lorsque Corrin s'écroulerait en larmes dans ses bras, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Xander.

/

 **Beau mâle** \- Fates - 112 mots

Quand Niles décidait d'être obséquieux, il pouvait pousser ses plaisanteries douteuses jusqu'au plus grand irrespect. Parfois même, au péril de sa vie. Lorsque, voulant titiller Messire Léo, il avait déclaré avec nonchalance que son frère était un "beau mâle", son maître l'avait incendié du regard, et le hors-la-loi avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Mais il y avait eu une part de vérité dans ses mots : Messire Corrin était beau, du moins plutôt attirant. Et maintenant... quand il était au lit avec Messire Corrin, il pouvait lui susurrer "Quel beau mâle vous faites" aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Ça ne dérangeait jamais son amant. Au contraire...

/

 **Dernier** \- Fates - 113 mots

Dans une fratrie, il était de coutume de toujours se moquer du petit dernier. C'était celui qui se faisait titiller sans cesse par ses frères et sœurs, celui à qui on apprenait la vie à grand renfort de farces et de coups plus ou moins bas. Alors pourquoi, se demandait Léo, indigné, c'était toujours de lui que ses frères et sœurs se moquaient ? Ce n'était pas lui le petit dernier, c'était Élise ! La vérité était que Léo, toujours si posé et si sérieux, était, pour des frères et sœurs, terriblement drôle à embêter. Et puis, ce qu'il oubliait, c'était que, comme un petit dernier, il était aussi celui que Corrin préférait.

/

 **Vie** \- Fates - 146 mots

Corrin reçut dans les bras la petite fille, toute potelée et minuscule, que sa femme Kagero venait de mettre au monde. Son petit nez, ses petites oreilles pointues de dragon étaient craquants; ses cheveux couleur chocolat, comme ceux de sa mère, ravissants; ses petites mains, adorables. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que c'était lui qui avait donné la vie à cette enfant, que ce bébé qu'il aimait déjà de tout son être n'aurait jamais vu le jour dans d'autres circonstances, dans d'autres choix... Ainsi, lorsque, plusieurs mois plus tard, son frère adoptif qu'il avait abandonné lui demanda : "Si tu avais su pour Xander et Élise, aurais-tu quand même fait ce choix ?", Corrin regarda son enfant et secoua la tête. Un monde où sa chère Kana n'existerait pas ? "Je ne sais pas..." C'était très cruel à dire, mais il ne savait vraiment pas.

/

 **Ecailles** \- Fates - 117 mots

La première fois qu'il avait vu son frère couvert d'écailles des pieds à la tête, il avait connu un moment d'incrédulité totale. Corrin leur avait bien avoué qu'il s'était découvert la faculté de se transformer en dragon, mais quand même... Léo, d'une main précautionneuse, caressa les écailles argentées et brillantes qui recouvraient la forme draconienne de son frère. Corrin pencha vers lui sa tête hérissée de deux cornes pointues, visiblement ravi par la caresse. Il essaya même de frotter sa tête contre la sienne. Léo fronça les sourcils et s'esquiva.

"Désolé de dire ça, mon frère, mais tu veux bien reculer la tête ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me mettes tes cornes dans les yeux."


	7. Série 7

**Nectar** \- Fates - 123 mots

Corrin et Takumi étaient assis côte à côte au bord de la route, tandis que l'armée prenait un peu de repos. L'aîné des deux princes ne pouvait pas dire que les contacts avec son frère étaient faciles, puisque Takumi refusait obstinément de nouer trop de liens avec lui. Aussi, l'ancien prince nohrien fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque l'archer lui tendit une curieuse fleur, que malgré ses nombreuses lectures il n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs.

"Tu peux en suçoter le nectar, lui apprit Takumi un peu rudement. C'est très bon... et excellent contre les maux d'estomac."

Corrin le dévisagea, étonné qu'il ait remarqué ses difficultés à s'adapter à la nourriture hoshidienne. Mais il sourit. Cette fleur était le premier pas vers leur fraternité, peut-être.

/

 **Néant** \- Fates - 129 mots

La reine Kamui avait régné longtemps sur le royaume de Valla. Comme elle était pour moitié dragonne, sa longévité était plus grande que celle des humains et elle s'éteignit à l'âge vénérable de cent quarante ans. Lorsque son esprit s'éleva vers le paradis idyllique où se retrouvaient tous les morts, elle eut pourtant l'impression de retomber dans sa prime jeunesse. A côté d'elle, il y avait Lilith, à peine plus grande, avec ses tresses et sa robe bouffante, qui la tenait par la main. Elle l'entraina vers un grand dragon, que Kamui savait être le Dragon Néant qu'ils avaient affronté et vaincu jadis. Au début, elle ne sut pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, et puis la raison lui vint subitement. La gorge nouée, elle murmura :

"Père ?"

/

 **Hérisson** \- Fates - 141 mots

Un jour, Niles avait dit à Azura que, méfiants et réservés comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient tout du hérisson. Azura avait ri et répondu qu'elle préférait se comparer à une rose. Mais, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas manqué de faire part de cette conversation à Corrin. Le jeune prince avait ri, et lorsque Niles était rentré ce soir-là, il l'avait enlacé et glissé sa tête sur son épaule :

"Ainsi, il paraît que vous êtes mon petit hérisson ? avait-il demandé tendrement."

A sa grande surprise, Niles, d'habitude si sûr de lui, s'était troublé. Jamais on avait employé de mots aussi doux en parlant de lui. Quand on avait été abandonné par ses parents, les surnoms d'amour étaient difficiles à obtenir. Ainsi, il devint le petit hérisson de Corrin. C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'il était angoissé ou qu'il se sentait triste.

/

 **Piège** \- Fates - 149 mots

Les Ulfhedins et les Kistunes, respectivement homme-loups et hommes-renards, étaient parfois piégés par des chasseurs qui convoitaient leur fourrure. Mais, de toute leur vie, ils n'avaient jamais vu de piège à dragon. Corrin, sous sa forme animale, était donc en train de batifoler dans l'eau de la rivière toute proche, de se rouler dans le courant limpide et d'attraper des poissons, lorsqu'un bruit sec s'était fait entendre. Léo avait accouru en jetant son livre et émergé du bosquet juste à temps pour voir ces trafiquants d'hommes-bêtes emporter son frère avec eux.

"Hé ! Revenez !"

Le jeune prince serra les dents. Ces hommes ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Il allait les retrouver et, pour avoir osé toucher son frère, il les éliminerait jusqu'au dernier ! Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide de Niles, après tout son vassal n'apprécierait pas non plus qu'on ait kidnappé sa tendre moitié.

/

 **Peuplier** \- Echoes - 149 mots

Anthiese l'avait appelé, tout excitée, alors qu'il révisait la leçon de géométrie qu'il avait vue le jour d'avant avec leur précepteur royal.

"Conrad ! Conrad ! Regarde, dehors ! Il neige !

-Hein ? Il neige ?"

Le petit garçon délaissa ses livres et ses plumiers, s'approcha de sa petite sœur et se pencha par la fenêtre. En effet, de gros flocons pelucheux se déversaient dans le grand jardin de la villa. Pourtant, on était en plein coeur du mois d'avril !

"Ce n'est pas de la neige ! comprit-il alors. Ce sont des graines de peuplier, Anthiese.

-Ohhh !"

La petite princesse sourit.

"Viens les admirer de plus près avec moi, Conrad ! Allez, viens !

-Heu... d'accord !"

Le jeune prince abandonna bien vite stylos et cahiers pour rejoindre sa sœur. A la fin de la journée, leurs cheveux rose se retrouvèrent semés de graines de peuplier.

/

 **Danse** \- Fates - 128 mots

Danser avec une robe de mariée n'était pas choses facile. Kamui craignait au moindre mouvement de défaire le voile semé de petits éclats d'étoiles et de fleurs qui recouvrait ses cheveux, d'accrocher le bas de sa robe quelque part, de faire craquer son bustier. Heureusement qu'elle était pieds nus, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir marcher avec des escarpins à talons... Elle loucha vers sa femme, Rhajat, habillée selon les traditions de la tribu du Vent, c'est-à-dire avec des étouffes bouffantes pas du tout casse-gueules. Kamui fit la moue. Quelle injustice ! Alors, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur Hinoka, aussi à l'aise sur une piste de danse qu'un pégase dans un roncier. Souriante, Kamui se plaça devant sa sœur et lui proposa :

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"

/

 **Nombreux** \- Fates - 120 mots

Il y avait beaucoup trop de points importants inscrits sur sa liste. Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de tout faire... Les invités étaient plus nombreux que prévu au mariage de son frère, ils allaient avoir besoin de plus de chaises. Une partie des musiciens était bloquée dans le village voisin, il allait falloir les chercher ou les remplacer. Il en était épuisé d'avance.

"Léo, tu veux bien venir m'aider à me préparer ? le supplia Corrin, pieds nus, la chemise à moitié ouverte et les cheveux ébouriffés."

Le jeune prince leva les yeux au ciel. Avisant Xander qui passait par là, il lui fourra sa liste dans les mains.

"Mon frère, occupe-toi de tout ça, tu veux bien ?"


	8. Série 8

**Cirque** \- Fates - 82 mots

Un jour, Camilla s'en souvenait très bien... une attraction ambulante appelée "cirque" s'était présentée au château pour amuser la cour et la famille royale de ses spectacles d'acrobates, de magiciens et surtout d'animaux en tous genres. Parmi ces animaux, la petite princesse, qui était à peine âgée de neuf ans, avait repéré des wyvernes. Or elle aimait ces bêtes, et détestait les voir en cage comme cela. Avec Xander, son royal demi-frère, ils avaient ouvert toutes les cages et les avait délivrées.

/

 **Planche à découper** \- Fates - 140 mots

Il n'y avait, sur la planche à découper, aucune trace de sang ou de petit bout de chair emprisonné sous la lame. Seulement de la pulpe de fruit, orange ou mandarine, et des écorces d'agrume. Et le désordre qui régnait dans la cuisine ne laissait aucunement supposer qu'un massacre avait pu avoir lieu : au sol et au plafond, ce n'était que coquilles d'œuf, nuages de farine ou pâte à gâteau. Pas de sang, pas de chair... Les parents de Peri se tournèrent vers leur fille qui chantonnait gaiement en recouvrant sa pièce montée de sucre glace, et la domestique miraculeusement indemne qui passait le balai. Comment était-ce possible ? Felicia était si maladroite que Peri, sauvage et impatiente, aurait déjà dû la massacrer... Ils ignoraient que, heureusement pour elle, Felicia était plus à l'aise avec un poignard qu'un balai.

/

 **Intérieur** \- Fates - 101 mots

Corrin ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais soudain les ouvertures dans les flancs du fort Dracomort s'étaient refermées, les plongeant, son groupe et lui, dans le noir. Et puis, le cadavre du dragon mort depuis des siècles avait semblé se mettre à bouger, à _respirer_ , et des flaques d'acide avaient commencé à suinter des murs. Des sucs gastriques, comprit Corrin, horrifié. Un puissant sortilège était en train de ressusciter le dragon et ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur de son estomac. Effaré, le jeune prince regarda ses compagnons, son frère Takumi et sa sœur Sakura. Il devait les sortir de là.

/

 **Dynastie** \- Fates - 129 mots

Corrin était un vieux, très vieux dragon. En tant que tel, il avait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que sa famille, ses amis, tous les compagnons d'arme qui l'avaient rejoint durant sa vie. Il avait vu tant de choses... les guerres, les malheurs, les fléaux qui avaient continué de s'abattre sur le monde après la fin de sa première guerre, dans sa prime jeunesse... Il avait assisté à la chute de la famille royale de Nohr, très, très longtemps après la mort de Xander, Siegbert et leurs héritiers. Il avait été le témoin de l'avènement d'une nouvelle dynastie, la métamorphose drastique du royaume. Il avait assisté à tout cela et il était toujours en vie, vieux, très vieux dragon. Dans son coeur, le royaume de Nohr n'avait jamais changé vraiment.

/

 **Persil** \- Echoes - 130 mots

Conrad lui avait demandé de lui apporter une casserole, de l'eau, des haricots verts et du persil. Les trois premiers éléments, elle voyait ce que c'était... mais le persil ? Elle savait, bien sûr, que c'était un condiment, une herbe utilisée pour faire la cuisine, mais, justement, elle n'avait jamais appris à cuisiner, elle...

"Heu... Conrad ? Tu veux bien me réexpliquer à quoi on reconnaît du persil ? demanda Celica, piteuse."

Son grand frère la dévisagea, perplexe.

"Oh... ce n'est rien, assura-t-il devant sa mine déconfite, je vais aller en chercher moi-même.

-Merci..."

En passant devant elle, le jeune paladin lui tapota affectueusement les cheveux en souriant.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, ma sœur. Ne t'ai-je pas promis que je serai toujours là pour te faire la cuisine ?"

/

 **Construire** \- Fates - 139 mots

Lorsqu'on avait été tellement malmené, brisé et déchiré par la vie, ce n'était pas facile de construire un avenir meilleur, de se reposer pleinement, entièrement sur quelqu'un. Il faut du temps pour apprendre à faire confiance et à baisser sa garde, comme il fallut du temps à Corrin pour s'habituer à vivre avec Niles. Lentement, doucement d'abord, il apprit au hors-la-loi qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Patiemment, Niles épaula le jeune prince dans les périls du quotidien et demeura à ses côtés quoi qu'il en coûte. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Corrin pour tomber fou amoureux de lui, autant que le hors-la-loi s'était épris de sa personne. Construire leur relation ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain, mais ce qui en avait résulté n'avait cessé, depuis ce jour, de grandir.

/

 **Père** \- Awakening - 145 mots

En voyageant dans le temps pour remonter jusqu'à avant la victoire du Dragon Déchu Grima, Iñigo avait été tellement heureux de revoir sa mère. Il l'avait tant pleurée, avait tellement pensé à elle après sa mort, quand il était très jeune. Mais, plus que tout, il avait été fou de joie de revoir son père. Dès qu'il l'avait vu arriver à la fin de la bataille, il s'était précipité vers lui :

"Père ! Père ! Te voilà ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! avait-il crié, au bord des larmes."

Henry avait failli finir étouffé par les bras de son fils.

"Heu... est-ce qu'on se connaît ? avait-il demandé en tapotant le dos du jeune homme."

Iñigo n'avait pas répondu, il était trop occupé à le serrer contre lui. De toute sa vie, son père était la personne au monde qu'il avait le plus aimée.


	9. Série spéciale Fête de la Musique

Série spéciale fête de la musique : au lieu d'un mot, écrivez un texte basé sur un titre de chanson, en dix minutes.

* * *

 **Les enfants sauvages** (William Sheller) - Fates - 141 mots

Pendant que Kamui regardait par la fenêtre jouer ses deux enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux escapades de son enfance. Oh, ce n'était pas les mêmes que celles de ses deux petits, Selkie et Kana : ses aventures à elle, elle les avait vécues dans la cour de la forteresse nord. Même si l'on s'éloignait des remparts, on ne pouvait pas ignorer les murs autour de soi... Mais ces couronnes d'églantine dont Kana coiffait les oreilles de renard de sa sœur, et les petites traces de souris que les enfants, sauvages, pistaient dans les feuilles mortes, c'était les mêmes qu'elle avait connues, elle, dans son enfance. C'était juste une forêt du Hameau des kitusne, au lieu de la forteresse de Nohr. Mais au milieu des feuilles d'automne, Kamui pouvait presque se voir avec Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise. Presque...

/

 **Appelle quand tu te réveilles** (Renan Luce) **-** Fates - 142 mots

Kamui, épuisée, en sueur et percluse de douleur, se tenait appuyée contre ses oreillers dans sa grande chambre claire, un nouveau-né dans les bras. Elle détailla avec amour les petites oreilles pointues de son fils et ses cheveux blancs. Puis elle leva les yeux vers sa fratrie qu'elle venait enfin de convaincre de quitter les lieux.

"Appelle quand tu te réveilles, surtout, insista Camilla avant de quitter la chambre.

-Si tu te sens nauséeuse, tu cries, lui recommanda Xander.

-On arrivera aussi vite que possible.

-Et je te préparerai des potions au miel pour t'aider à aller mieux !

-Oui, merci, j'ai compris, s'empressa de répondre la jeune princesse avant que ses frère et sœurs fassent installer un système d'alarme dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez me laisser prendre du repos, maintenant ?"

C'était vrai, quoi ! Elle venait d'accoucher, quand même !

/

 **L'avenir est un long passé** (Manau) - Fates - 190 mots

Corrin avait pensé, lorsqu'ils avaient détrôné leur père et que la paix avait été signée avec Hoshido, qu'une ère de plénitude s'était enfin ouverte devant eux. C'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu, c'était le monde qu'Azura aurait tellement aimé voir avant de mourir. Mais il s'en rendait compte, à présent. L'avenir est un long passé. Cette guerre, la première à laquelle il avait assistée, était terminée mais d'autres, des dizaines d'autres arrivèrent ensuite. Oh, bien sûr, pour tout ces êtres qu'il avait tant aimés, ses frères, ses sœurs, son amant, ses domestiques, ses amis, la paix avait brillé de nouveau... Mais pour lui, dragon à la longévité quasi-éternelle, la souffrance et la mort avaient continué de s'abattre sur ce monde. Au début, il avait hurlé son désespoir, il avait essayé de mettre un terme aux conflits. Mais maintenant, il était trop vieux... Les êtres qu'il aimait étaient morts depuis si longtemps, depuis des siècles... Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, désormais, c'était le moment où il pourrait les rejoindre. Et espérer que, si quelque part la vie recommençait, ils pourraient encore essayer de transformer ce monde en un monde meilleur...

/

 **Quand viendra l'heure** (ACWL feat. Nicolas Sirkis, Indochine ) - Fates - 207 mots

À cause de sa durée de vie si longue, Corrin savait qu'un jour viendrait où il devrait dire adieu à tout ceux qu'il aimait. Sa famille, son amant, ses amis, il devrait les laisser partir, tous, les uns après les autres. Alors, il avait passé autant de temps que possible avec eux. Il avait voyagé autour du monde avec Niles. Il avait conseillé Xander, puis Siegbert, dans leur rôle de rois de Nohr. Il avait joué avec Élise, aidé Camilla à s'occuper des enfants qu'elle avait adoptés, chevauché à travers la campagne avec Léo. Il avait cuisiné avec Felicia, tricoté avec Jakob, été voir des animaux fantastiques avec Flora. Il avait profité de chaque perle de bonheur qu'il lui était octroyée avec eux.

Et, quand viendra l'heure, il sera aussi avec eux. Il leur tiendra la main pendant qu'ils meurent, que ce soit Xander, Léo, Niles, Felicia, Jakob, Siegbert... Camilla, Élise, Flora, Kaze, Forrest... Quand viendra l'heure de leur dire adieu pour toujours, pendant qu'il lui restera, à lui, des siècles à vivre, il sait qu'il leur tiendra la main et qu'il les embrassa sur le front, chacun d'eux. Il sait que, malgré les siècles qu'ils lui resteront à vivre, il ne les oubliera jamais pour autant...


	10. Série 9

**Canard** \- Fates - 175 mots

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, tout avait semblé séparer les deux petites princesses. Carolina était la fille du roi, et surtout de la reine. Elle avait droit à tous les égards, au respect dû à son rang. Camilla, née à peine trois jours plus tard, était la fille du roi et d'une concubine. Elle était une bâtarde royale, elle n'avait droit à rien, même si leur père, qui aimait sincèrement tous ses enfants, faisait en sorte de lui prodiguer presque autant d'attention qu'à ses frères et sœurs légitimes. Carolina et Camilla avaient partagé peu de choses, en-dehors du sang et d'un même mois de naissance. Mais, souvent, elles allaient ensemble avec leurs nourrices jusqu'au grand lac qui se trouvait derrière le château et nourrissaient les canards. Des années plus tard, alors que Carolina était morte assassinée et que Camilla était encore là, elle repensait à cette histoire à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des colverts. Étrange sœur qui lui avait laissé si peu de souvenirs et qui était restée une grande partie de sa vie, pourtant.

/

 **Myosotis** \- Fates - 182 mots

Depuis que la guerre était finie, Corrin et Niles avaient décidé de partir faire le tour du monde, et d'aider les gens qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur route. C'était bien sûr le jeune prince qui en avait eu l'idée. Il avait été prisonnier de la forteresse nord pendant si longtemps... Il voulait tout voir, tout découvrir, et c'était avec Niles qu'il s'était lancé dans cette aventure. Ses frères et sœurs, eux, étaient restés au château Krakenburg. Il y en avait des choses à faire, pour remettre le royaume en état.

Ils étaient en train de traverser un gigantesque champ de myosotis en se tenant par la main, et puis Niles s'était tourné vers le jeune prince pour l'embrasser. Il lui avait rendu son baiser, et ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans les fleurs. Des fleurs si éphémères, comme le temps que les deux amants avaient à passer ensemble. Car Corrin était un dragon, doté d'une longévité d'exception. Alors que Niles n'était qu'un humain. Mais, malgré les siècles qu'ils lui restaient à vivre, Corrin n'oublierait jamais ce champ de myosotis.

/

 **Plage** \- Fates - 116 mots

Il avait protesté, râlé, tempêté lorsque ses frères et sœurs et ses vassaux avaient décidé de l'expédier une semaine à la plage, seul, tous frais payés. Et, dans la foulée, il s'en était aussi voulu à lui-même. C'était de sa faute, après tout : il n'avait qu'à pas gagner le stupide tournoi qu'ils avaient organisé pour décider lequel d'entre eux profiterait de ce voyage. Seulement voilà, il avait horreur de perdre. Et maintenant, il passait sa journée à boire du jus de tomate sur la plage, et bien à l'ombre des palmiers. Il voulait bien se trouver dans les îles devant une mer bleu turquoise, entouré d'oiseaux multicolores, mais il restait un mage noir, non mais.

/

 **Cocktail** \- Fates - 148 mots

C'était un cocktail au parfum étrange, mélange de plantes et de fruits que Corrin ne connaissait absolument pas. Non, vraiment, il n'arrivait à en reconnaître aucun à l'odeur, et la couleur était absolument fascinante. C'était peut-être l'alcool qu'il contenait qui éclipsait toutes les autres composantes ? Toujours prêt à goûter à tout, le jeune prince porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

"Attendez, Corrin, s'opposa soudain Niles en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

Son époux paraissait méfiant et presque hostile.

"Laissez-moi y goûter d'abord."

Le hors-la-loi porta la boisson à ses lèvres et, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'effondra sur le sol, agité de tremblements.

"Niles ! Niles !"

Corrin se jeta à genoux près de lui et saisit en tremblant son visage entre ses mains.

"Niles ?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce cocktail... quelque chose de bien différent de l'alcool ou des fruits.

/

 **Sandale** \- Fates - 146 mots

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de dissimuler ses claudications de plus en plus prononcées, Corrin quitta les grandes rues pavées et illuminées par des dizaines de lanternes en papier, et s'enfonça dans le noir. Son pied lui faisait atrocement mal. Au début, il avait cru que c'était à cause des sandales qu'il devait porter, afin que le peuple le voit comme un véritable hoshidien... Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus il soupçonnait autre chose que de simples ampoules.

"Ça ne s'est pas arrangé ? soupira une voix dans le noir."

Corrin redressa la tête et reconnut la silhouette de son frère Takumi. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui sous un porche et saisit doucement son pied délicat.

"Je vais te passer de la pommade, murmura-t-il en sortant un pot d'onguent de son sac.

-Merci..."

Corrin ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Soudain, il était très fatigué.

/

 **Bouée** \- Fates - 194 mots

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit le prince héritier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Votre valise, Messire Xander. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que vous partiez en vacances à la plage ?"

Xander lui renvoya un regard sombre. Non, il n'avait pas oublié que ses frères et sœurs et ses vassaux l'avaient expédié sur une île déserte suite à une compétition stupide. Oui, il savait que c'était ses valises qui attendaient dans le hall du château, avec un parasol, des serviettes de plage, et... Le prince héritier donna un coup de pied discret à l'objet volumineux qui l'attendait sagement dans un coin et l'écarta pour que personne ne le remarque. Laslow et Peri soulevèrent ses bagages pour les emporter vers les chevaux, et Xander allait les suivre, digne et soulagé, lorsque la voix de sa sœur résonna derrière lui :

"Xander ! N'oublie pas ta bouée, mon frère ! Tu sais bien que tu ne sais pas nager !"

Et elle agita le gros dragon rouge, blanc et bleu, gonflable, dans sa direction. Bien sûr, on pouvait toujours compter sur Camilla pour laisser échapper ce genre de détail devant tout le monde !

/

 **Feu d'artifice** \- Fates - 175 mots

Les fusées des feux d'artifice jaillissaient dans la nuit, explosaient, illuminaient le ciel de mille nuances multicolores. Comme d'habitude, cette déferlante de sons, de lumières et de couleurs servait à célébrer le jour où la guerre s'était terminée, où une aire de paix et de sérénité avait remplacé des décennies de souffrance et de larmes. Xander, Corrin et Léo étaient assis tous les trois sous un arbre et regardaient le ciel.

"J'aurais tellement aimé que Camilla et Élise soient avec nous, murmura le cadet.

-Moi aussi, jeune prince. Moi aussi, murmura Xander."

Léo ne répondit rien, mais, comme ses deux frères, il déplorait chaque jour le départ de leurs deux sœurs. Elles avaient suivi leur mari, dans une contrée lointaine, si lointaine qu'ils n'avaient jamais su exactement où elles étaient parties.

Et c'était il y avait quarante ans de ça. Ils avaient bien vieilli, les trois princes de Nohr. Seuls tous les trois, sans leurs sœurs qui avaient été une part si brève de leur vie, finalement. Mais, de loin, la part la plus importante.


	11. Série spéciale Halloween

**Macabre** \- Awakening - 177 mots

Noire était retournée quelques fois au château d'Ylisstol après que les Ombres l'avait saccagé. Elle était jeune encore, mais sa sœur, Linfan, était bien plus petite encore, et elle ne parvenait pas à dormir sans sa poupée préférée. Alors, s'armant de courage, et d'un vieil arc qu'elle avait trouvé par terre, Noire était retournée au château. Tout était vide et détruit, mais au tournant d'un couloir, elle tomba sur une vision macabre qui la hanterait pour le reste de sa vie. Sa mère, Tharja, était étendue sur le sol, morte, lacérée. La petite fille poussa un cri de désespoir et, les yeux débordant de larmes, elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Bien sûr, elle savait que Tharja était morte, après tout, elle avait fait bouclier de son corps en criant à Noire de prendre sa petite sœur et de s'enfuir. Elle avait joué sa vie jusqu'au bout pour protéger ses filles, et maintenant qu'elle était morte, alors qu'elle avait eu si peu de temps pour elles après la disparition de leur père, Noire entendit son coeur se briser.

/

 _Série spéciale : en plus du mot, choisissez un monstre d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble._

 **Coaguler** \+ **des vampires** \- Fates - 163 mots

L'ennui avec le sang de dragon, c'était qu'il ne coagulait pas aussi vite que le sang d'humain. Un pan de son tablier pressé contre la plaie qui saignait abondamment au bras de sa demi-sœur, Lilith envoya une prière au grand dragon Morlo pour que la blessure cesse de couler, et vite. Elle jeta un regard nerveux sur la surface miroitante juste au-dessus d'elles, et se figea, le coeur au bord des lèvres, lorsque deux vampires passèrent, humant l'air, sans penser à jeter un coup d'oeil au fond de la cavité remplie d'eau.

"Il y en a de plus en plus, murmura Kamui, désespérée de voir le sang continuer à couler. Tu devrais t'enfuir, Lilith, tant que tu le peux encore...

-Il en est hors de question, rétorqua la servante, ses yeux verts remplis de détermination. Nous sommes des dragons d'eau, nous pouvons rester longtemps là-dessous. Mais, je vous en conjure, Dame Kamui... même si vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'emprise dessus, guérissez vite !"

/

 **Peignoir** \+ **une araignée géante** \- Fates - 122 mots

Niles observa, méfiant, l'araignée géante qui était parvenue à s'infiltrer dans la chambre, brisant la fenêtre et projetant du verre brisé tout autour d'elle. Les crochets en avant, elle semblait prête à en découdre, et lui, il n'avait rien sous la main pour se défendre contre la créature. Il n'avait même pas le temps de chercher une arme, car la bête chargea, alors il ôta à la hâte le peignoir qu'il portait, évita l'assaut de la créature, se jeta sur elle et l'emprisonna dans le vêtement, neutralisant ses crochets. Et maintenant ? Eh bien, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à crier pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours... Corrin avec un peu de chance, lui il avait l'habitude de le voir tout nu...


	12. Série 10

**Chaussette** \- Fates - 144 mots

Quand elle vit une paire de chaussettes roulées en boule fuser dans les airs à quelques centimètres de son nez, Camilla crut qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais, à bien y regarder, elle aperçut bientôt ses deux petites sœurs, Kamui, âgée de neuf ans, et Élise, qui avait trois ans, courir en riant dans la salle pleine de linge en se lançant des chaussettes dessus. Et, bien sûr, son petit frère Léo, qui avait sept ans, qui les observait depuis une pile de linges et attendait le moment propice pour les bombarder.

"Des chaussettes ? s'exclama Camilla, interloquée, en attrapant au vol l'un des projectiles.

-Ben oui ! Y'a pas de neige dans la cour, alors on fait sans ! répondit la petite Kamui fièrement.

-Oh, c'est vraiment adorable, trésor. Par contre... évitez de voler celles de Père, je pense qu'il ne serait pas très content."

/

 **Équation** \- Fates - 169 mots

C'était inutile, Corrin n'arrivait jamais à rien avec ces équations. Elles lui donnaient la migraine. C'était trop difficile... Comment Léo parvenait-il à être aussi doué en mathématiques ? Le jeune prince, dans l'idée de réclamer un peu d'aide à son cadet, se glissa dans sa chambre avec ses livres de calcul. Il trouva la pièce plongée dans le noir.

"Léo ? Est-ce que tu peux..., commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre. Excuse-moi, tu es malade, ce n'est pas le moment que je t'embête avec...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est pour un problème de maths, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, marmonna Léo depuis son lit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux..."

Le cadet lui fit signe d'approcher. Corrin se glissa dans son lit et lui tendit ses livres, qui se retrouvèrent bientôt abandonnés sur le côté. En effet, même malade, ça ne prit à Léo qu'une seconde. Le reste du temps, les deux frères le passèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, parfois à se faire des câlins, parfois à dormir.

/

 **Peigne** \- Fates - 142 mots

C'était un petit peigne en bois que Sakura avait trouvé dans une brocante. Il était simple, mais délicat, orné de motifs et de rameaux fleuris absolument adorables. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille l'avait acheté. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de sa sœur Kamui, elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose de bien. Même si ce n'était rien de précieux, de rare ou de somptueux, rien en tout cas qui rappelât une reine. Mais Kamui sourit en le voyant.

"Merci, Sakura, dit-elle en embrassant sa petite sœur. Je le garderai toujours sur moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée, rétorqua Sakura en rougissant."

Mais, quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle rendait visite à sa sœur et à son épouse dans le royaume de Valla, elle eut l'occasion de voir un petit peigne en bois qui retenait en chignon les longues mèches blanches des cheveux de Kamui.

/

 **Cheminée** \- Fates - 112 mots

Corrin était accroupi devant la cheminée qui brûlait dans la grande salle du château. Il espérait que le feu réchaufferait et ferait cesser les tremblements presque convulsifs de son corps, mais c'était peine perdue. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça...

"Corrin ? l'appela Niles d'une voix douce.

-Niles ?

-Que faites-vous ici tout seul ? Vous tremblez ?

-Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi..."

En silence, son amant vint s'accroupir derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Lui savait très bien pourquoi son époux tremblait. Depuis qu'il avait été contraint d'occire son frère biologique, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

/

 **Défi** \- Fates - 137 mots

Réussir à sortir vivants de cet enfer allait être un véritable défi. Les Sans-visages sortaient de partout, ils jaillissaient des ombres, de l'escalier derrière eux et même de la sortie de la caverne, en haut des marches.

"Restez groupés ! ordonna Corrin à ses troupes qui, de toute façon, n'avaient aucune envie de se disperser.

-Oh, Père, pourquoi avoir invoqué autant de Sans-visages ? gloussa Camilla comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce un peu bancale.

-Camilla, ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Léo en voyant les créatures venir.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas normal. Même Père n'en enverrait pas autant ici, remarqua Xander en fronçant les sourcils.

-On y réfléchira plus tard, si vous le voulez bien, les interrompit Corrin."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, réussir à coordonner toute sa fratrie, c'était ça, le vrai défi.

/

 **Évasion** \- Fates - 186 mots

Ce n'était pas exactement une évasion. Le but n'était pas d'aider Corrin à quitter la forteresse nord pour toujours, mais de lui donner au moins un aperçu du monde extérieur, des arbres, des champs, des étoiles sur un morceau de ciel plus grand que cerné par quatre remparts, de la vraie vie, en somme. Son frère avait l'air tellement triste... Léo avait juste voulu l'aider. Revoir un sourire sur son visage, lui qui accueillait toujours ses élans d'enthousiasme avec sérieux et réserve, ne comprenant pas la candeur et la naïveté de son aîné. Non, il ne les comprenait pas, mais il les aimait, ces deux caractéristiques de Corrin, il les aimait et s'y raccrochait de toutes ses forces. Il aimait tellement son frère, même s'il doutait, encore aujourd'hui, qu'ils soient vraiment du même sang. Alors, lorsque Xander l'accusa d'avoir laissé Corrin sortir uniquement pour satisfaire son propre orgueil, se donner un rôle de protecteur et de guerrier avisé, Léo hurla "Je pensais pouvoir le protéger !". Oui, comprit-il avant que la main de Xander le gifle. Il pensait pouvoir protéger son frère. Mais il avait tort.

/

 **Chocolat** \- Fates - 113 mots

Ses sœurs ne lui avaient pas posé trop de questions, quand elles s'étaient aperçues que Kamui n'avaient pas envie de parler. À la place, faisant montre d'une surprenante douceur, alors qu'elles étaient aussi bavardes l'une que l'autre, surtout quand on blessait leur sœur, elles s'étaient assises autour d'elle dans le grand salon de sa somptueuse chambre. Elles lui avaient apporté des kilos de chocolat, dès que Kamui avait formulé le souhait d'en avoir, quitte à devoir le fabriquer elles-mêmes. Et maintenant, elles attendaient. Blotties de part et d'autre de la jeune princesse, Élise et Camilla attendirent que sa peine s'allège, et que le chocolat et la douceur de leur tendresse fasse le reste.


	13. Série 11

**Pull** \- Fates - 161 mots

Ce n'était pas un pull que sa sœur lui tricotait, c'était une œuvre d'art. Dans les mailles épaisses, d'un beau blanc doux et neigeux comme un nuage, elle avait d'abord fait apparaître un loup tout blond qui portait un diadème d'ébène autour de la tête, le port droit et fier. Ensuite, elle avait rajouté une louve violette, puis un petit dragon argenté qui se blottissait contre le loup. Elle avait aussi brodé un renard des neiges, un petit lionceau et un chaton blond avec des rubans noirs autour de ses petites oreilles. Camilla sourit et montra le pull à son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon cher ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Camilla... c'est magnifique, répondit Xander, ému, en passant le doigt sur chaque petit animal qui représentait chacun des membres de leur fratrie. Merci."

Bien plus que la soie, les perles et les dentelles, c'était le vêtement le plus magnifique qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

/

 **Dragon** \- Fates - 128 mots

"Alors, Nyx ? Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

-C'est difficile à dire pour le moment, Xander. Le sortilège qui a touché Corrin semble d'une grande puissance..."

Le prince héritier se tourna vers le grand dragon argenté et noir qui était couché à côté d'eux. Difficile de lire dans ces yeux sombres où on ne devinait même pas de pupille, mais on frère devait être assez inquiet par son impossibilité soudaine à reprendre forme humain.

"Bon. Ça n'a rien de trop grave pour le moment, décida Xander en prenant la grande tête écailleuse entre ses bras et en laissant Corrin frotter son menton contre son torse. J'espère juste que vous trouverez rapidement une solution..."

Quelque chose lui disait que cette bizarrerie n'était que le début du problème.

/

 **Chandelle** \- Fates - 180 mots

Corrin n'aurait jamais pensé, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il était du genre à pouffer en rougissant quand Niles lui faisait un compliment. Or, force était de constater que c'était bien le cas. Rien que de voir leurs mains jointes et posées sur la table qui les séparait l'émouvait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Niles souriait lui aussi, et il tendit la main pour donner à goûter au jeune prince le morceau de gâteau qui était piqué sur sa fourchette. Les chandelles à côté d'eux bougèrent soudain, et le hors-la-loi, évitant la petite flamme tremblotante, se tourna vers sa gauche.

"Messire Léo, j'ignorais que la douleur vous mettait en émoi, susurra-t-il pendant que son amant lui faisait les gros yeux.

-Oh, pardon, marmonna le frère de Corrin sans relever, se contentant juste de redresser un peu le chandelier."

À force de dire qu'il tenait la chandelle quand son frère l'invitait dans ses appartements et que Niles se trouvait là, il avait fini par prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre. Peut-être que ça aurait le mérite de les décourager !

/

 **Tourterelle** \- Fates - 153 mots

Kamui n'aimait définitivement pas le sable. D'accord, c'était elle qui avait demandé à sa bien-aimée de lui montrer tous les recoins des terres de la Tribu du Vent, car elle voulait connaître l'endroit d'où sa femme était originaire. Ce n'était pas tant le sable brûlant sous ses pieds nus -elle en avait la plante tellement résistante qu'elle le sentait à peine-, les rafales de vent ou les serpents qui se coulaient parfois dans le sable qui la rebutaient. C'était les insectes ! Il y en avait des centaines ! Quand un nouveau nuage de moucherons fonça vers elle, Kamui couina et rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'accrochant à Rhajat dans le même temps.

"Tout va comme vous voulez, les tourterelles ? cria quelqu'un depuis les hauteurs du village fortifié, prenant sans doute son geste pour un élan éperdu d'amour."

Kamui grogna. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être une tourterelle à cet instant !

/

 **Céréales** \- Fates - 170 mots

Quand ils étaient en campagne, il n'y avait qu'un seul moment de la journée que Corrin aimait vraiment, c'était le petit-déjeuner. Sous réserve que personne ne les avait attaqués pendant la nuit, ou qu'aucune nouvelle urgente ne les obligeait à lever le camp, ils pouvaient se retrouver dehors, sous le soleil clair et lumineux du matin, à manger, à même le bol, les céréales hyper protéinées qu'on leur servait avec du lait.

"Wouah, Léo, c'est encore toi qui a eu l'aquarelle que les serviteurs cachent dans nos sacs de céréales ! s'exclama Élise, impressionnée. Tu me la donnes ?

-Pas question, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée !

-Oh, Léo, tu peux la lui laisser, pour une fois, intervint Camilla. Regarde, j'ai passé toute mon enfance à voler celles de Xander, et il s'en est toujours très bien porté.

-Quoi ? Alors c'était toi ? Et dire que tu accusais Carolina !"

Sa cuillère pleine de lait à la bouche, Corrin sourit. Oui, ces petits-déjeuners étaient presque comme à la maison.

/

 **Bourgeon** \- Fates - 131 mots

Le petit garçon, en rampant, essaya d'attraper le bourgeon vert et tendre qui avait poussé sur l'arbuste. Il fallait dire que bébé Siegbert en avait peu vu, des bourgeons, dans sa vie. Nohr était un royaume si peu clément pour les pousses aussi tendres, et ils avaient vécu dans une angoisse si permanente que jamais Nyx, sa mère, n'avait pu lui apprendre à regarder les fleurs et les arbres.

"Niles, enfin, ne restez pas planté là à me regarder ! s'insurgea Corrin, qui essayait d'éloigner son neveu du bourgeon qui, apparemment, lui semblait comestible. Venez donc m'aider !

-J'arrive, mon amour, répondit le hors-la-loi en cachant à peine son sourire."

Ces petits bonheurs qui étaient si simples, ils en avaient été privés si longtemps qu'ils leur paraissaient, tout à coup, immenses.

/

 **Changement** \- Fates - 166 mots

Avec leur entrée dans l'âge adulte, même si les benjamins étaient encore des enfants, et surtout, l'accession de Xander au trône de Nohr, n'importe quel autre royaume se serait attendu à voir la fratrie princière marquer déférence et même distance dans sa vie de tous les jours, et entre eux, qui étaient maintenant les principaux acteurs politiques du pays. Mais aucun de ces changements n'arriva. Xander, qui était assis dans son trône, ceint de la magnifique couronne d'ébène, voyait régulièrement Corrin entrer pieds nus dans la salle et lui demander s'il voulait goûter au chocolat qu'il avait préparé. Il continua d'offrir à Camilla une petite pierre pour son collier à chaque Noël, il entendit Léo et Élise se chamailler depuis l'étage du dessus. Et, quand il allait mal, ce qui pouvait arriver souvent, ses quatre frères et sœurs venaient lui faire un énorme câlin plein d'amour et, ensemble, ils s'endormaient dans le même lit, comme les enfants qu'ils avaient été, et la fratrie qu'ils seraient toujours.


	14. Série 12

**Allumette** \- Awakening - 89 mots

"Écoutez-moi bien, si jamais vous essayez encore une fois de vous en prendre à mes amis, je vous grille comme une allumette !"

À première vue, cette petite fille joyeuse, aux cheveux blonds et verts attachés en une queue-de-cheval éparse, ne faisait pas très peur, mais les bandits changèrent bien vite d'avis quand elle se métamorphosa en grand dragon couverts d'écailles brillantes. Les alliés de Nowi, prudemment, s'éloignèrent du passage. La petite fille de mille ans ne regardait pas forcément qui elle flambait quand elle se mettait en colère.

/

 **Ordre** \- Fates - 172 mots

Quand Xander, Camilla et Léo virent revenir leur frère Corrin et leur sœur Élise de la mission que leur père avait confié au premier, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une nervosité féroce. Le roi avait donné l'ordre que seul son fils participe à cette expédition... et il n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence.

"Comment as-tu osé risquer la vie de ta propre sœur dans cette aventure ! tonna-t-il justement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Votre Majesté, le prince Corrin vous a désobéi... un tel châtiment mérite la mort, susurra Iago, son perfide conseiller.

-Non, arrêtez ! s'écria Élise, accablée. Notre frère n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on le suive ! Si la punition est la mort, vous devrez me tuer aussi !

-Élise, non !

-Élise, Corrin, ça suffit ! tonna Xander. Père, s'il vous faut un coupable, exécutez-moi mais laissez vivre mon frère et ma sœur."

Ils étaient tous les trois à braver la mort ensemble. Ceux qui prétendaient que les Nohriens n'avaient pas de coeur n'étaient vraiment que des imbéciles.

/

 **Xylophone** \- Fates - 195 mots

Xander en était sûr, sous peu, ses oreilles se mettraient à tinter tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait plus se débarrasser de ce son jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il y avait théoriquement des façons plus agréables de passer ses rares heures de détente, quand des précepteurs et des maîtres d'arme ne l'entouraient pas pour faire de lui un héritier parfait, mais le jeune prince ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que quand il était avec ses frères et sœurs. Léo, le fils bâtard de son père et d'une concubine, n'avait pourtant que deux ans, et on lui avait souvent conseillé de se désintéresser de cette progéniture insultante pour sa mère la reine, et pas encore assez grande pour lui être utile. Mais tous ces gens étaient des idiots. Ces enfants bâtards étaient sa famille. Xander les aimait.

"Tiens, gazouilla l'enfant en tendant les baguettes de son xylophone à Xander. À ton... tour !

-Merci, mais je suis sûr que mes talents musicaux sont bien inférieurs aux tiens, répondit le jeune prince en souriant."

L'enfant applaudit ses tentatives maladroites en riant et en gazouillant. Lui, Xander, en était sûr, lui au moins il l'aimait vraiment.

/

 **Yoga** \- Fates - 204 mots

"Mère, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de manière un peu vive tout à l'heure..., s'excusa Xander humblement en pénétrant dans le boudoir de la reine. Seulement, je peine à garder mon calme, ces temps-ci... je suis désolé...

-Mon fils chéri, tu traverses beaucoup d'épreuves, en ce moment, lui répondit tendrement sa mère. Tu dois avoir besoin de te relaxer. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'enseigner une technique de yoga que m'a apprise une servante hoshidienne. Ça devrait beaucoup t'aider.

-Oh, je vous remercie, Mère !

-Et, tant que nous y sommes, tu peux dire à ta petite sœur de nous rejoindre aussi, ajouta Katherina en souriant.

-Ma sœur, Mère ? répéta Xander, sur la défensive. Carolina se trouve à sa leçon de piano et Lys est trop petite pour...

-Je te parle de Camilla, mon enfant. Je sais qu'elle est là."

Une seconde passa, puis le rideau pêche qui fermait le boudoir de la reine s'écarta et une fillette entra, très mal à l'aise, en exécutant une révérence maladroite.

"N'aies pas peur, mon enfant, la rassura Katherina en l'invitant à s'approcher. Tu es la sœur de mon fils. Je ne te ferai aucun mal."

Camilla sourit timidement. La reine était vraiment une sainte.

/

 **Donut** \- Fates - 142 mots

La femme d'un dignitaire étranger avait offert au jeune prince Xander une belle boîte de donuts appétissants, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les saveurs possibles. Il avait remercié, et quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour commençait sensiblement à baisser, il avait emporté son cadeau jusqu'à l'une des grandes nurseries du château. Là, dans une chaise haute, se tenait son petit demi-frère Léo, à qui sa nourrice essayait de donner des cuillérées de compote. Quand elle eut fini, Xander lui demanda gentiment de lui céder sa place et il s'assit devant le petit prince, prélevant des morceaux de donuts pour les lui donner à manger. L'enfant paraissait enchanté. Il adorait son grand frère, et il était encore trop jeune pour savoir que cette attention que Xander dispensait à ses frères et sœurs illégitimes était très mal vue par certains.

/

 **Irisé** \- Fates - 185 mots

Pour la fête annuelle de l'été, le ministre des fêtes du palais avait proposé que tous les petits princes et princesses de Nohr soient vêtus des mêmes couleurs. Les concubines, surexcitées, et unies autant par une complicité hypocrite que par une ouverte rivalité, avaient opté pour des vêtements irisés. Ils étaient censés refléter les flaques d'eau qui scintillaient au soleil, et d'autres niaiseries du même genre. Les enfants avaient, avec des degrés plus ou moins élevés d'enthousiasme, joué le jeu, mais quelques uns s'étaient échappés pour retrouver Xander dans ses appartements. Lui, il avait perdu sa mère un an auparavant, il ne devait pas du tout avoir le coeur à la fête.

"Ce costume te va à ravir, mon cher, assura la petite Camilla doucement. Regarde, j'ai trouvé ce petit oiseau en tissu pêche dans un marché... Je vais le coudre sur ta veste, si tu veux. Léo, prépare ma bobine de fil, s'il te plaît."

Le petit garçon s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas aux vêtements assortis que la fratrie de Nohr ressemblerait à une vraie famille. C'était par de petits gestes simples, tendres, comme celui-ci.

/

 **Kilomètre** \- Fates - 136 mots

Ils avaient marché des kilomètres dans les plaines désolées et caillouteuses, comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils partaient en campagne. Sauf que, sans doute à cause de la dernière bataille qui l'avait bien malmené, Corrin paraissait avoir de plus en plus de peine à avancer.

"Vous êtes fatigué, Messire Corrin ? s'enquit Niles qui le surveillait de près depuis quelques temps. Laissez-moi vous porter.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Le trajet a dû vous fatiguer, vous aussi.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis plus robuste qu'il n'y paraît."

Il s'accroupit et invita le jeune prince à monter sur son dos. Corrin s'accrocha à son cou en lui murmurant un "Merci", et le vassal sentit un frisson inédit remonter le long de son ventre. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il tombait vraiment amoureux du prince Corrin.


	15. Série 13

**Territoire** \- Fates - 135 mots

Les marécages, les arbres morts, les volutes de brouillard empoisonné, tout ici indiquait, pour les Hoshidiens, qu'ils étaient sur le territoire de Nohr. Eux-mêmes se sentaient affectés par cette atmosphère qui leur glaçait l'échine et leur donnait une légère nausée désagréable. Et pourtant, le prince Corrin trottinait devant comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu n'es pas incommodé par cette puanteur ? interrogea Hinoka, un peu surprise.

-Non, répondit le jeune prince doucement. Ça sent comme..."

Il fit une pause, et termina :

"... comme à la maison."

Non seulement il n'était pas affecté par les marécages, mais il voyait dans toute cette noirceur. Il devina même la présence du prince Léo avant même qu'il se découvre. Parce que ce prince était un frère, et ce territoire était le lieu où il avait passé sa vie.

/

 **Enclos** \- Fates - 131 mots

Corrin descendit dans la cour de la forteresse, cet endroit qui aurait pu ressembler à un enclos s'il n'y avait pas eu ces tours pointues et ces hautes murailles. Oui, le jeune prince était prisonnier, prisonnier de la forteresse nord, et lui-même formulait les choses ainsi parfois. Mais, pour autant, il n'avait jamais été malheureux, juste frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir le monde. Après tout, ici, on lui fournissait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et pas seulement ça, il était toujours accompagné par cinq domestiques qu'il chérissait comme sa famille, et il avait quatre frères et sœurs qui venaient le voir aussi souvent que possible. Il savait que son sort n'avait a priori rien d'enviable, mais ici, il recevait et dispensait tellement d'amour. Pourquoi aurait-il dû se plaindre ?

/

 **Réfléchir** \- Fates - 168 mots

Léo faisait les cent pas entre les murs de la forteresse nord, perdant ses moyens pour la première fois depuis un moment. Quand ça lui était arrivé au pire moment, sur un champ de bataille, à ses débuts en tant que combattant, Xander avait dû venir le secourir et, malgré l'inquiétude évidente de son aîné, il avait eu tellement honte du fardeau qu'il représentait qu'il s'était juré que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son stress était si grand qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il avait juste voulu faire sortir Corrin de la forteresse nord, juste quelques heures, lui qui n'avait jamais vu le monde, et maintenant... maintenant, son grand frère avait disparu, il était perdu dans ce pays trop dangereux pour lui, et Léo savait que c'était de sa faute, et si quelque chose lui arrivait... Il sentit des larmes, qu'il essuya rageusement, lui monter aux yeux. Si quelque chose arrivait à ce frère qu'il aimait tant, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

/

 **Soldat** \- Fates - 158 mots

"Si vous contrevenez à cet ordre, Niles, vous redeviendrez un simple soldat, le prévint le général du détachement dont il servait temporairement de lieutenant. Le roi nous a ordonné de laisser Messire Corrin assurer seul les conséquences de ses choix militaires !

-Gardez-moi tout de suite une paillasse dans votre baraquement humide, rétorqua le premier vassal de Léo en partant en courant."

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Messire Corrin mettre sa vie en danger. C'était ce que son seigneur Léo aurait voulu, qu'il protège corps et âme ce frère qu'il aimait tant. Ne l'avait-il pas détaché de sa protection exprès pour qu'il veille sur Corrin ? Et en plus... Niles ne sentait au plus profond de son être, envisager de ne plus revoir le jeune prince lui procurait une profonde douleur.

Derrière lui, quelques soldats hésitèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils étaient fidèles au prince. Eux aussi, ils l'aimaient, même si pas tout à fait comme lui...

/

 **Éboulement** \- Echoes - 140 mots

Conrad observait de loin la jeune fille qui s'était élancée sur la route de montagne malgré la dangerosité de la passe. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avait prévenue, pourtant ! Mais elle était aussi têtue que quand ils étaient enfants, malgré son visage doux et avenant. Le paladin sourit un instant sous son masque. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien de la revoir après toutes ces années où il l'avait crue morte. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas descendre la pente pour la rejoindre, lui dire qui il était et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps : l'éboulement brutal qui se déclencha emporta une partie du sentier et déstabilisa sa sœur, qui poussa un cri de panique. Conrad éperonna sa monture et fonça. Il devait la sauver !

/

 **Favorite** \- Fates - 158 mots

Xander en avait vu défiler, des favorites de son père, dont la plupart lui avait donné des enfants illégitimes, et qui étaient presque toutes dépourvues de coeur ou de compassion. Ou, en tout cas, qui n'en n'avaient pas assez pour rivaliser avec leur ambition. Mais la mère de Léo était de loin la pire de toutes. Et elle ne supportait pas que son fils, encore jeune mais si vif d'esprit et si mature, ose lui tenir tête. Au point qu'un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle gifla le petit garçon, provoquant une réaction instantanée de rage et de colère chez Xander. Il se précipita vers eux, mais avant qu'il parvienne auprès de Léo, Corrin, un autre de leurs frères, s'interposa entre la mère et le fils. Xander se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux petits garçons et lança un regard dur à la courtisane.

"Je vous défends de lever encore une fois la main sur mon frère, vous m'entendez ?"

/

 **Bouton** \- Fates - 139 mots

Corrin ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le visage de Takumi, blême et couvert de boutons, pendant qu'ils le transportaient vers le palais d'été du roi Garon pour essayer de le soigner. À un moment, le jeune prince à demi inconscient sursauta à cause des cahots de la route et tendit la main vers son frère. Pas Ryoma, pas Hinoka qui se pressaient autour du chariot, mais vers Corrin, alors qu'il lui témoignait le mépris le plus total depuis son retour dans leur famille.

"Corrin..., gémit le jeune prince, je suis... je suis... désolé...

-Chut, non, répondit Corrin en prenant délicatement ses doigts dans les siens. Ce n'est pas grave, Takumi. Ce n'est pas grave."

C'était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, mais Takumi était son petit frère. Et le voir dans cet état lui faisait vraiment peur.


End file.
